Midnights child
by Millicent 10
Summary: Set at the end of Eclipse Alice says that if they spare Bree she will join the Volturi. An alternative ending to The Incredibly short life of Bree Tanner and Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Bree, the vampire closed her eyes as Caius stepped forward. I felt myself feel empathy for the girl. Then beside me I heard a yell. Instinctively I snuggled into Emmet.

"NO ALICE!" Edward cried. That got their attention. The representatives from the volturi turned around, where Alice had stepped forward. She took a deep breath.

"Spare the girl, and I'll join you." She said, her voice trembling.

"No!" Jasper yelled loudly. Edward put his hand on Jaspers arm. Jane considered it.

"Well. Good." Jane said, stepping away from Bree, and beckoning for Caius to come back. "Very well then, we are done. Let us go. You too Alice, you must uphold your promise."

"Just a sec." Alice said, stepping up too Jasper. "Jasper. I love you with all my heart. Trust me. Stay here, and visit me every Sunday." She pecked him on the cheek, and followed after the swishing cloaks in the darkness.

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

Rosalie and Emmet were gently trying to explain once again the way I was to feed, the way I was to live. It was more than difficult to concentrate with the waves of sadness that kept washing over me from Jasper, the scarred ones direction.

"So animals." I repeated. "We eat animals." Rosalie stroked my hair.

"Good girl." She murmured. It was an oddly motherly action that made another pang of sadness wash over me. This time I knew it was genuine, I had watched the Austin guy who was a newborn at the time as me kill my mother. The emotion made the back of my throat seer. Something in me sensed that they had trouble doing this, that Rosalie and Emmet were feeling awkward. They wanted to ask me something.

"Bree?" Emmet asked, emotion didn't suit his voice. It was the sort of voice that had to be grinning.

"Yeah?" I mumbled stupidly.

"Emmet and I just redid a house not far off." Rosalie volunteered. "We were wondering if you'd like to move in with us."

"Like a child?" I asked, wondering if I'd be able to stand having parents.

"Exactly like a child. You'll be happy. You look barely fifteen, probably fourteen." Emmet put in.

"I'm sixteen."

"Yeah right." Emmet's voice boomed in.

"I am."

"Anyway, would you like too?" Rosalie broke in. I didn't need to think about it.

"Yes." I looked around the room, Carslisle had just got back from somewhere, he smelled awful, like dog I guess. Esme was on the couch, staring into space and comforting Jasper, and the one with the human was gone. "Is it true you have a pet human?" I blurted loudly. Emmet laughed a big, booming laugh.

"She's not a pet. She's Edward's girlfriend." Rosalie said to me gently.

"Oops."

"We had a spare room in our house, do you want to see it? Or go hunting?" Suddenly I was more aware of the burning at the back of my throat.

"Hunting please." We got up at the same time, and left the house and for the forest.

_**Alice's Point of view**_

The guard and I arrived in the big room in front of Aro's 'throne'. Caius took his spot to Aro's left and Marcus to Aro's right. Jane and her brother stood side to side.

"So." Aro whispered. "We have a new member."

"She swapped her life for anothers." Jane hissed. Aro turned his head.

"So should we kill her?" He asked quietly.

"She is an asset my lord." Interesting aro was upgraded to 'my lord'. Jane cocked her head. "We should let her join us." Aro looked up.

"What do you have to say for yourself my child?" He asked me. I looked up.

"I have been waiting." I said simply. Aro smiled a rare occurrence.

"Jane, show Alice to her room and introduce her to Marie." Jane glared at me, but didn't smile, thankfully.

"Alice." She said haughtily, walking quickly out of the room, and expecting me to follow. I followed easily, until we entered a huge room, with stonewalls, and humungous wardrobe, and a four poster bed.

"I don't need to sleep." I mumbled to myself. Then I noticed something in the corner. It was a pen, the kind you use to keep farm animals in, and next to that a cage, decorated like the ones you might see at the circus. Jane noticed where I was looking.

"That is were you keep your food." Jane sniffed. She turned to walk out of the room.

"You servant and protector will be in." She said as she left. I plonked down on the bed, for once not caring about clothing. All I wanted was Jasper. I sighed. Six days until Monday. I looked up as I heard two pairs of footsteps. A human, and a male vampire walked in. The human was a girl, and dressed in an old fashion woman's outfit, holding a stack of old fashioned but beautiful clothing in her hands. The male was _gorgeous_. He had brown hair that was tight curls and tanned skin, which was unusual for a vampire.

"I am Brenden." He introduced. "I am your protector."

"That's nice." I said uninterested. Brenden didn't move. "Why don't you go join the rest of the guard?" I offered. Brenden finally left, disappointed. The human looked at me and smiled.

"Why miss, shouldn't you be getting up? His Lordship would like you changed before dinner." The servant, it must have been Marie offered. I swung up and out of bed.

"Choose me a dress. I don't care. And I'm vegetarian. Get me a buffalo." I instructed. Marie scuttled to the cupboard, and took out a dress as I swung my shirt over my head and slipped off my skinny jeans. She came back with a corset. Seriously? I groaned inwardly, but I didn't say anything as she pulled it up so tight it actually hurt! Then she produced some stockings. They were thick and wool, and felt strange on my legs. After Marie slid a silky but heavy dark blue and purple dress over my head I managed to look in the mirror. My hair was all messy, and longer than I realised, somehow, it managed to reach my shoulders. It had been chin length, and now it reached my mid-back. Marie gave me a black cloak to put on, as another servant came in with something that was making a lot of noise. There was a grizzly bear being subdued by a pissed off looking Felix.

"Dinner." He growled at me, clearly looking repulsed by the idea of animal blood instead of human blood.

"Thanks." I muttered, grabbing the rope around its neck and forcing it into the cage. It looked pissed off, and roared irritated. It smelled _good_, whatever brand of grizzly bear they found it looked wonderful and I was about to tuck in when I saw Marie looking scared. Marie was about thirteen, way to young to be out of home, but she had face defect, her eyes were lopsided, that was probably why she got kicked out of home. It was so unfair. Her eyes were a cloudy blue, and open wide in fear and horror at the bear. She had shrunk rigjht back against the wardrobe.

"What is it?" I asked kindly, ignoring the tantalising smell from behind me.

"Is, is that your dinner?" She asked terrified.

"Yes, but, it's better than me having you, or some other human for dinner isn't it?" She nodded obediently.

"Am I the only person you look after?" I asked. Again she nodded. "OK, well I'm going out now. You can have a nap on my bed. Well, if you like." I said, trying not to sound so perfect, it would intimidate the girl. I walked out into the hall and back into the huge room, where there was a fourth throne set up.

"Ah, Alice my child, do join me on the seat to my right." Aro commanded. Slowly I sat down with Aro on one side, and Caius on the other, who did not look very happy to have moved.

"I take it you find your room satisfactory?"

"Yes Aro. I take it I may call you that?" Immediately I picked up on the formal language. Aro laughed but with no humor.

"Of course child. I had a meal delivered to you. Did you find it satisfactory?"

"I wasn't thirsty, but I'll have it as a midnight snack." Again Aro laughed.

"But at midnight the fun begins." Marcus said, sounding bored. I turned to aro.

"What fun?" This time when Aro laughed it was genuine.

"We have our share of dances. All of the guard and the wives, we dance and feast." Aro sounded delightful.

"It's the most fun we ever get around here." Marcus repeated dully. His eyes were focused on one point, and emotion never entered his voice.

"I'd rather not." I said quickly.

"Ah, child you reverence for human life is astonishing, but never mind, you may be one of us without the midnight dance." Caius turned around.

"I think quiet to the contrary." Aro sighed.

"Go on." He said, resting his head in his hand.

"Doesn't everyone inside the castle of Volterra drink and dance, the maids, the guard the wives. And yet one of the 'leaders' refuses to follow a ritual-" Aro cut him off quiet lazily.

"Your rebuttal is feeble Caius. Alice may sit out of the midnight dance. Anything else you wish for Alice?"

"May I have my mobile phone back? I find it rather- degrading not to have one."

"No, but you can use the telephone at reception." I didn't bother arguing, I just excused myself and walked to my room, where I found Marie asleep on a pile of sawdust in another corner. Even with her face defects she was quiet pretty. One day I could play Marie Barbie, but right now I had a goal. I smoothly lifted Marie up onto my bed, took off her dress so she was in just a singlet and stockings and slipped her under the covers, before running lightly to reception. Gianna was no longer there, but a new girl with a plain name, Sarah.

"Hi there." She said brightly, but I ignored her as I ran for the phone. It rang twice, until I heard Jasper's voice.

"Hello?" His voice sounded flat, bored.

"Jazz, it's me." I said quickly and happily.

"Oh Alice, why did you go? I miss you so much." His voice had more emotion now, and I sat on the desk, ignoring the glares I was getting from Sarah.

"Jazz, I'll tell you on Sunday, OK, I promise, but how is Bree?"

"She's going reasonable well."

"Reasonably?"

"Rosalie and Emmet took her hunting. She found a grizzly, but then she caught the scent of some hikers and attacked them. She's spent nearly the entire day crying from then.

"She can cry? Like produce tears?"

"Yes, it's funny isn't it."

"No, just weird. Look, Jazz, I have to go now. Meet me in café Antioette. It is just outside the clock tower on Sunday."

"OK. I love you." He said slowly.

"Love you too." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears I couldn't shed as I clicked hang up on the phone.

"are you done now?" Sarah asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes." I said getting up off the bench. "I'm done." I turned and walked back up to my room.

_**Bree's point of view**_

Another tear trickled down my cheek, not because I was sad, but ashamed. I'd attacked Emmet. I felt terrible for it. I was on the trail of a repulsive smelling grizzly bear when I came across a better smelling delicious scent. I twilered around and ran in the other direction, Emmet the beefy one put his arms around me, and I snapped at him, I bit him before I realised. I felt so bad, like I said.


	2. Chapter 2

_OK, so I got a person ask if I could do more for Bree's point of view, so here goes. I've done my best I hope it's OK, but not much happens in this chapter, it's a build up for the next few._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. ;) _

_**ALICE POINT OF VIEW**_

I was lying on my bed, not sleeping and completely undressed but my corset and tights. Marie came in the room, still shaking and slightly pale. She came in while I was hunting, and finishing my meal, and I growled at her before catching myself. She wet her pants, or dress anyway, and left the room crying. Now she came in to clean up the corpse of my mountain lion, Edward's favourite deliciously. I missed Edward. And Rosalie, and Bella, but most of all Jasper. I'd be seeing him tomorrow. I turned over onto my stomach, ignoring the sobbing girl who was cleaning the floor of blood.

_**BREE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I looked around my room, at the white fluffy curtains, and the plants adorning the windowsills. I looked at Rosalie, turning around the long way so I wouldn't have to look at Emmet.

"It's beautiful." I said smiling through the tears.

"Thanks." Rosalie said, wiping one of the tears from my eyes. "How can you cry?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Crying was nothing special; you did it when you were upset.

"Vampires can't cry." Emmet put in. I looked at him and felt worse when I saw the bite. I immediately began sobbing harder.

"How did you do that either?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Yeah, it's like, the flowers all just drooped and the sun went behind the clouds." Rosalie's husband said. I looked up. Could it be possible I had powers? I tried cheering myself up and smiled. The room brightened with sunlight, and the flowers perked up as you heard birds singing outside. I frowned and concentrated on being angry. Storm clouds began to brew and an old stillness surrounded everywhere. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my emotion as the wind picked up. I opened my eyes and the wind died down.

"That?" I whispered. I could hardly believe it. All with Riley I had never had any signs of power, at all. I was the plain and boring one, the one with no interests.

"Yes." Emmet said quietly, the first time I heard him speak in a hushed tone, "Exactly that." He finished up slightly louder. Rosalie just looked at me proudly, like she was really my mother. We stood like that, no one moving until I noticed Rosalie was giving Emmet pointed looks. He yawned slowly.

"I'm going to go, um go check that no branches fell, oh I'm just going." Emmet said leaving the room and I heard his heavy footsteps to the door. Rosalie looked at me carefully.

"Can you make it snow?" She asked me. I bit my lip.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Do you know how it works?"

"About as much as you do, but I know the weathers however I feel like." I began to think carefully.

"Maybe I should feel stuck up? I said out loud. I closed my eyes as I tried to feel stuck up and better than everybody else.

"COOL!" Rosalie said, and pointed out the window at the snow that was gathering around in flakes. "What about a rainbow, can you do that? I shook my head.

"I don't think so." It was so confusing, finding the boundaries of what I could and couldn't do. At that moment I heard footsteps, quick little ones followed by the redhead, the one who was dating the human, and the blond one, Jasper.

"The forecast was for rain, not snow." The human dater said as he stepped into the room. If I could have blushed I would, as the leaves on the trees outside turned orange. Jasper laughed.

"Nice." He said acid leaking into his tone. I flared up immediately as wind gathered.

"I can't help it!" I said indignantly. Edward threw himself in between us.

"Enough." He said calmly. "Lets go Jasper." The pair turned back around as I felt a wave of calmness flow over me.

"NO!" I yelled, not letting it engulf me. "Stop playing with my emotions!" But they were out of hearing distance. I flopped down on my bed, facing the roof. Rosalie sat down at my feet. "Tell me more about your family." I demanded, as she obliged.

_**Alice's Point Of View**_

I was looking in the mirror at my old-fashioned ugly dress, and lack of make-up. Marie, who had gotten over her scare, was standing next to me.

"I can't wait for you to meet Jasper." I chattered away to her as she did up the zip at the back of my dress. "You'll love him." I continued babbling. She nodded slowly. I turned around, about to thank her for her help, when I felt a vision come over me.

_Dawn was just breaking over the snowy treetops, as Jasper followed by Bree ran through a village as full speed. All of a sudden Bree turned around and ran into a human residence, as the screaming started._

_**Bree's Point Of View**_

"So the sad one, Jasper goes out with the one that said she'd go live with the, the, Volturi." I said slowly as my brain struggled to take in any of the facts. Rosalie nodded. "And Carlisle and Esme are the parents of the family, but I'm like a granddaughter." My face pinched up as I tried to remember. "Who's Edward going out with again?" Rosalie looked at me strangely.

"Vampires recall facts after they've been said the first time." She said, and for the first time I heard something snobby, some, I couldn't believe this, _some regret _in her voice. I couldn't see where it had come from.

"Don't you like being a vampire?" I asked slowly. Rosalie shook her head.

"This is not the life I would have chosen." She whispered. We sat there in an awkward silence. "Lets go back to the main house." She said, standing up quickly. I followed as we headed towards the window filled house, where the rest of the vampires stood sparkling in the sunlight that flooded the house. Emmett, the big one was playing the play-station, something from my former life, with Jasper, and the delicious smelling human sitting with the redhead, sitting there talking low voices. Someone moved behind me, I twirled around quickly. It was Esme, her bouncy hair shaping around her face. She had her arms open in a hug.

"Welcome Bree." She said lightly and happily, pulling me tight to her.

"Um, hi?" I asked slowly. Something else moved behind me. I turned and growled, but it was only the other blonde one, the one who let me surrender. He held his hands in the air.

"Relax." He breathed, eyeing Jasper meaningfully. Nothing happened, as clouds began to gather outside. At that minute the phone rang. Edward flipped his mobile open.

"Alice?" He said frozen.

The room was still, as the speaker on the phone must have been whispering. Edward was staring at me with tortured eyes as his girlfriend; Bella snuggled into him, while looking at me with fear. I wonder how I scared her. The phone beeped as Edward hung up without saying a word. No one said anything.

"We need to plan the wedding." Esme said finally, ending the loud silence.

"Yes, with Alice gone, it'll be on you Esme." Carslisle said awkwardly. They were hiding something from me, I knew it.

"Who's wedding is it?" I asked, trying to engage in conversation, so I wouldn't seem to anti social.

"Mine." Edward's girlfriend said quickly, not catching my eye.

"When did you get engaged?" I asked slowly, trying to ignore the burning at the back of my throat.

"Just recently, before the- I mean you came." She said, looking away. I scared her. I instantly felt guilty.

"Do you like the heat?" I asked her. She looked up, and blushed as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Yes." I closed my eyes, and having no idea what I was going to do, concentrted on being an intense happy. I felt a change in temperature as the sun bore harder into the window. "Look out the window" I told her. She looked up, and at the heat reflecting off the glass.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped. "This is," She left her sentence hanging as she ran to the window, and she flung it open, laughing. "Did you do that?" She asked me smiling. I nodded, and felt I'd made some breakthrough as she grabbed her fionsa's arm, pulling him up. "Edward, can we go outside? Please?" She gabbled. Edward looked at me quickly.

"Anything for you Bella." He said as he got up, flashing a look of approval in my direction as he left. Esme turned to me, emerging me in hug.

"That was so nice of you Bree." She murmered. Rosalie came up behind me.

"Sorry I forgot to ask you, how long have you been a vampire?" She asked sweetly, sunlight shining off her snow bright teeth. I mentally counted the days, and months and weeks.

"About, a year and a half." I said shakily. "Give or take a couple of months." Rosalie nodded, and indicated for me to follow me out of the room, and back towards the cottage. I shouldn't have called it a cottage, it was huge and grand, spread over four stories, and bigger than the main Cullen house. She showed me back to my room.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked me quietly. I shook my head.

"No thank you." I said politely, as she left the room. I flopped down on the bed, feeling more human as I had since I'd been changed. Memories, dull and dark flooded through my head. I remembered the time my Dad let especially well.

_It was late, about eight thirty when I got home, well past my twelve year old curfew. Mum was waiting up, sitting in one of the chairs by the kitchen bench._

"_Where have you been?" She asked me critisingly. To tell the truth I was out getting dinner with my friend, and forgpot the time. I told Mum this, and all she did was laugh._

"_Brianna you expect me to believe this cock and bull story! You were supposed to be home at seven! For heavens sake, where the hell have you really been!" I was starting to get scared, Mum had an awful temper, and I was backing up against the wall as Dad came in, his beefy arms and stale breath nearly filled the cramped little room._

"_Why can't you just leave her alone?" He yelled, as Mum cussed every swear word under the sun at him._

"_FINE! IF YOU DON'T WONT ME HERE I'LL LEAVE!" And true to his word he slammed the door behind him, leaving Mum sobbing in a heap in the kitchen._

I stared blankly at the roof of the bedroom, wanting the memory to go away as another one flooded my mind.

_Midnight approached fast as a key turned in the door, It was Mum, laughing as she kissed another boyfriend goodnight. She turned to me and looked around._

"_Where's Jeremy?" She asked suddenly, referring to my older brother, I shrugged as she ran around the house, calling her precious angels name, seconds later, she ran back out of Jeremy's bedroom, sobbing hysterically, waving a piece of paper with one word around in the air, the piece of paper read the word 'goodbye'. An hour later they found his body. Suicide they told us. Suicide._

The hard memories didn't stop coming. Mum's depression, my boyfriend dying in a car accident, and then the human memories changed, being replaced with a vampire one,

_It was dark, sun was setting, Mum would have been all alone at home, drinking tea in her little white chair or yelling at her reflection. Riley was handing out lighters for people to use to clean up the mess they made while hunting as he assigned us groups. I wasn't the fastest or the strongest vampire at all, I was siply there, in the group, with Harry. He was, the fastest, the strongest but definitely not the smartest in the hunting group. If he said something though, we had to it, if he ran, we ran, if he jumped, we jumped. Or died. So as we got outside into the night time air Harry took flight towards the southern half of Seattle. I followed at a more slow pace, but not quick enough to save my mothers life. That night he killed her._

A tear trickled down my cheek as it began to rain outside. Slowly at first, and then starting to bucket down, drips leaking in through the open window.

_**Alice's Point Of Veiw**_

Jasper was coming the next day. Elation flooded through me. Just him, and I, Jasper and me. Aro wasn't happy, he'd demolished the fourth throne and put me in with the wives. But I didn't care. Just twenty four hours until I would see Jasper.

_**Bree's Point Of Veiw**_

It was saturaday, and rain was bucketing down, although I had absolutely nothing to do with it. I was seated at the kitchen table in the big house, planning the wedding with Emse and Bella and Rosalie, while Alice was on speaker phone.

"I think white." Esme said quickly. "White flowers to go with the dress and Edward and-" But Rosalie cut her off.

"No not white, I say a baby yellow, to much white will be _ugly_."

"No not yellow!" Bella put in quickly. I was feeling more and more comfortable around her for every minute I was. Our heads turned to her.

"What?" Came Alice's voice through the phone.

"What about cream?" I suggested, trying to please everyone. I got a round of smiles and good ideas, as Esme put it down on the order form. Right then, my newly brought mobile phone rang.

"Excuse me." I said quickly, walking out of the room. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who had my mobile number.

"If you ever want to see your brother again, listen up." A mean, unfriendly voice said on the other end of the phone, his voice probably scrambled through eight different programs, and bounced off four sattelites.

"But he's dead." I stammered.

"No. You're wrong." The next room was silent as wind started gathering outside the windows.

_Hahaha! A cliffy! Hope you liked it. _


End file.
